


Coffee

by Lafeae



Series: Brotherhood [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mornings, Weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae
Summary: Kaiba had Mokuba try coffee just to see what happens.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I needed cute after writing terribleness. 
> 
> Written in an hour.

The mornings on the weekend went slower than the weekdays in the Kaiba household. Mokuba didn’t adhere to his brother’s early schedule, and often wouldn’t roll out of bed until after ten or eleven in the morning.

It was always to Kaiba’s amusement to watch the little troll that Mokuba became on the weekends, with his hair sticking in every direction, and his sleep pants half on while he tried to gather himself. Sometimes the comforter would make it out of the room and into the hall before Mokuba would let it go. The elder Kaiba was never far away when this occurred, often finding himself coming from his home office or up the stairs when Mokuba stirred.

“Such grace. Such poise,” Kaiba quipped.

A zombie-like moan would be the response as Mokuba waddled into the kitchen.

Kaiba would follow him to observe, often to freshen up a cup of coffee before heading off to something else. Something leisurely, if Mokuba felt up to it.

He just had to get past the troll that leaned on the island, eye level with a glass bowl as he poured milk into cereal. “Any plans for the day?”

“Mm.”

“Fascinating. And after that?”

“Nnh.”

“Sounds entertaining. I’m allowed to join you?”

A quick nod, the milk set off to the side and a spoon dug out from the drawer and dunked into the bowl. The coffee cup was at Kaiba’s lips, hovering, before he stopped and set it on the countertop. He slid it to Mokuba.

“Whyzis?”

“I was about your age when I tried it first.”

Mokuba nodded and dropped the spoon into the bowl, splashing milk onto the counter. The cup was clenched in both hands, brought to his lips and sipped.

And promptly spit right back into the mug.

“You can have it...” Mokuba slid the mug back over, reclaiming his cereal bowl. But he didn’t eat, only held the spoon and stared at the mug when Kaiba didn’t take it back. A quick glance up to his older brother’s impassive face, then back down to the mug. A bite of cereal, contemplating.

Mokuba reached back out and took the mug again, taking another sip, his nose curling.

“It’s...dirt.”

“Dirt?” Kaiba’s arms crossed as Mokuba took a third sip. He fought the smile on his face.

Mokuba picked the cereal bowl up in one hand while gripping the coffee mug in the other. He continued: “Like someone was tryin’ to make cocoa and forgot how.”

“I see. And that’s why you’re taking it with you?” Kaiba asked.

“Yup. It needs more testing.”

Kaiba’s hands fell to his sides, and he leaned over to watch as Mokuba plopped onto the couch with his legs crossed, the cereal abandoned on the coffee table, and the mug snuggly in his hands.


End file.
